Always
by PiningOverPadfoot
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Anyway, it's a cute little ficlet about Harry and Ginny. R&R please, and don't skip over the author's note at the beginning. It's VERY IMPORTANT! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps!  I decided to write a fic with poetry in it. Kewl, huh? Well, anyway, here we go. By the way, this story is H/G. By the way, if any of you have read this fic under GinnyPotter08's name, don't be alarmed. For, in fact, I AM GP08. I just had to change my screenname. So, don't any of you try to report me for abusing my own story, mkay?

Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this (except the poem and the plot), you're crazy. If I did, why would I be posting on this site?

By the way, I wrote the poem myself.

Don't forget to R&R!!!

There he is…he looks so sad… 

These were the thoughts that Ginny Weasley was having that summer night at the Burrow.  Harry Potter was sitting in front of the fireplace, looking lost.  Only two weeks before, Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts.  Dumbledore had told them all that the wards would not hold up forever.  No one knew what had taken place during the final battle, but they had a good idea. 

Harry hadn't talked to anyone about it, although Ron and Hermione had been trying to get him to open up to them.  Ginny, on the other hand, was not going to push him.  He needed time to sort things out.

She looked down at the piece of parchment that she clutched in her hand.  _Should I give it to him? _she asked herself.  _Oh, to hell with it._

And with that, she quietly crept over to his chair and laid the parchment on the arm of it.  Then, she sat in a chair across from him to see what he would do. (A/N: Sounds like she's watching a baited wild animal, doesn't it?)

Curiosity written all over his handsome features, he picked up the parchment, unfolded it, and started to read.

"ALWAYS" You feel alone 

_Like life is not fair_

_You have seen more horrors _

_Than anyone should have to deal with_

_Yet still you go on with life_

_As if everything is okay_

_But I can see right through you_

_Even if no one else can_

_You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders_

_Everyone depends on you_

_And though you struggle to find a way to escape_

_You realize that you're trapped in a web of misery_

_Now your mask of happiness is beginning to break_

_You're starting to run, instead of facing your fears_

_I notice the pain in your emerald eyes_

_Scars of self-inflicted wounds_

_Yet you want neither comfort nor pity_

_Only to bear your burdens alone_

_And when you're alone_

_You remember every detail of your life_

_The hellhole you were forced to live in_

_All the deaths that you blame yourself for_

_The war that it was your destiny to fight_

_And every painful detail of the final battle_

_The screams, the thud of bodies falling to the ground_

_And even though it's all over_

_The memories will live on forever_

For years, you were alone 

_But now I am here to be your shoulder to cry on_

_To hold you when you grow weary, and_

_To give you hope when you feel like giving up_

_Always remember, when the burdens become too heavy_

_When you feel like running_

_I'll be there for you_

_Always… _

Harry,

       Every word in this poem is true.  If you ever need me, I'll be there.  I promise.

                                                                                                All my love,

                                                                                                        Ginny

Harry looked up from the letter with wide eyes.  Then, he got up from the chair and walked over to Ginny.  He pulled her up from her seat and looked into her eyes. 

"What are you trying to do to me, Ginny?" he whispered.  Ginny sighed, "I'm trying to get you to see the light, Harry. Nothing that happened during the war was your fault."

Harry looked at her for a moment, and then he held her to him, burying his face in her scarlet hair.  There they stood, and to a stranger, it would have appeared that they were in love.  And the stranger would have been right.

"Thank you, Gin," said Harry quietly, looking directly into her chocolate eyes.  Then he realized something that he had really known all along.

He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

He raised one of his hands and cupped her chin, then turned her face upward toward his.  "I love you, Ginny," he whispered.  Ginny looked a bit startled, but then replied, "I love you, too, Harry."  And with that, they shared their first kiss, which was definitely not their last.

Whew…well, that's it. This IS a one-shot, just to let you know.  Well, go review!! Tata! 

/  


	2. Responses

**This IS a one-shot, so these are--what? /everyone screams "REVIEW REPLIES!/ Correct! Free snickers! /throws candy to everyone/ Okay, here they are!**

**Thanks to:**

**Blueskys:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the little note things; I get bored a lot, so I like to do that kind of thing.

**Pdlegirl:** Yeah, sometimes poetry DOES make you feel like you've..as you so eloquently put it…"spilled your guts". However, I have LOTS of pent-up emotions, so I figure I need that.

**NotYourAverageSchoolgirl**

**HarryGinnyfan4ever: **Glad you liked that bit; I did too!!!

**Mary-v: **Wow, you did? Thanks! Glad you liked the fic!

**Daphnegomes**

**Alright, that's it! If you haven't reviewed, please do so! It makes me feel all warm inside! **


End file.
